


Cupidity

by SatelliteKazoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Fluid Kink, M/M, Mouth Nodes, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatelliteKazoo/pseuds/SatelliteKazoo
Summary: The twins were using him.They had to be using him, like some kind of toy between them, but Prowl didn’t care. He sucked harder and engaged his battle computer, eager to match their pace and needs. He mapped every gasp of pleasure, every twitch of plating and repeated whatever elicited it so that this wasn’t a one-time fling.





	Cupidity

A playful hand stroked up between Prowl’s doorwings, and they flared out as he froze. 

At the same time, Sunstreaker hopped himself up on the table and plucked the datapad out of Prowl’s hand. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The yellow twin squinted at the screen. 

Two fingers behind Prowl walked up his sensitive joint connecting his doorwings to his frame. A warm tingle shot through his systems on contact. His doorwings spread open wider in silent invitation. Trying to tear his thoughts away from Sideswipe’s playful touch behind him, Prowl snatched the datapad back from Sunstreaker.

“You do not have clearance to read that.”

“Rough battle today.” Sideswipe’s fingers drifted tauntingly upward toward the top of Prowl’s doorwing. “Can’t recharge?”

Keeping his doorwings intentionally immobile, Prowl ignored his exhaustion and grit his teeth. “I have an analysis to complete of today’s battle. I do not have time for the two of your antics, just spit out what you want.”

“We don’t spit.” Sunstreaker stated matter-of-factly. Pushing his aft further back on the table, Sunstreaker flicked his right leg out over Prowl’s datapad so his legs dangled on either side of Prowl.

“We swallow.” Sideswipe purred a hot vent on Prowl’s audial while his hands spread out in both directions across the top of Prowl’s doorwings.

A quiver he couldn’t hide shuddered through his doorwings. Gritting his teeth, Prowl pointedly looked at his datapad.

“The two of you are overcharged. I suggest you either go sleep it off or report to the Medbay before you force me to -”

A soft click of transformation happened before him. In Prowl's peripheral vision, Sunstreaker’s hand drifted down in front of himself. Prowl’s hands clenched tighter on his datapad.

“Aw c’mon, Prowl.” Sideswipe leaned his chestplate flesh against Prowl's back. Fingering the tips of Prowl’s doorwings, Sideswipe wedged his chin between Prowl’s shoulder mounted missile and his cheek. “Sunny’s about to put on a private show for me.”

A single black finger reached out over Prowl’s shoulder, and slowly pushed Prowl’s datapad down.

Prowl’s vents hitched at the sight revealed behind it. Sunstreaker sat on the table before Prowl like a delectable treat. Pristine and post-battle polished, with his finger tips lightly petting along the slit of his bared valve. Staring straight over Prowl’s shoulder at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker slipped a single finger between the soft folds of his array. Circling his finger tip deeper until it was hidden between his folds, Prowl struggled to find his voice to issue a reprimand. Sunstreaker leaned back slightly, sensually lifting his heels up to rest on the edge of the table top. His heels rested against his aft, the position spread his valve apart further. 

A golden glowing node peeked out from under that golden-yellow finger working through black mesh.

Reaching back, Sunstreaker placed his other hand flat on the table behind himself for support. Arching back to elongate his body, his hips pushed slowly forward and his mouth opened slightly in a barely audible gasp of pleasure. His hips began to move in a gentle rotation and Sideswipe moved his hands down Prowl’s sides. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Sideswipe’s heady voice whispered, “He won’t mind if you touch yourself while you watch.”

Prowl’s face heated while he struggled to swallow. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone but him had touched him in a way that wasn’t clinical or in passing. 

To cover his awkwardness, he cleared his throat. “We are in the rec room, this display is inappropriate.”

“We locked it.” Sideswipe’s hands drifted lower to the tops of Prowl's thighs. “Let us help you unwind.”

The hands on Prowl pawed down the insides of his thigh and grabbed tight. Cooling fans he couldn’t control betrayed him as his array flared and pulsed while his spike pressed uncomfortably, begging to pressurize beneath his panel. 

Encouraged by the sounds of Prowl’s cooling fans, Sunstreaker extended a second finger and spread the soft mesh of his valve apart. He scissored slowly on either side of his node, pinching the inner parts of his fingers against it. He wiggled them, making that glowing, sensitive little bud flare and wobble from side to side. The tips of his fingers teased at the entrance to his valve on full display. His hips began to undulate up, forcing his valve to greet and swallow just the teasing tips. A trickle of valve fluid dribbled down to his aft and onto the table beneath him. 

Sunstreaker’s vents hitched slightly with a soft vented moan. His optics stayed locked on Sideswipe. 

“Mmmmm. That’s it Sunny.” Sideswipe’s engine rumbled against Prowl’s doorwings, along with his voice. His hands grab Prowl’s legs harder, and Prowl’s spike ached against his plating. “Make that gorgeous valve wet for me.”

“Want you.” Sunstreaker’s optics darkened, his face morphed into an expression of possessive, raw desire as he stared at his twin.

Prowl’s datapad clattered to the floor at the same time his modesty panel snapped open. The cool air rushed to meet his already moist valve, and his hand drifted to his aching spike. The feel of it in his hand was embarrassingly familiar. The tip sensitive and already beading lubricant. Starting at the base, he put pressure on his spike as he pulled up to well more pre-fluid out of the tip with practiced ease. 

How many times had Prowl grunted out an overload in his office with his hand gripping and tugging this same length? How many times had Prowl rut in his sheets, hand wrapped around the outside for a new sensation and imagining he was using a valve for release? 

Sideswipe’s hands continued to grab and kneed the plating of Prowl’s thighs against his circuits linking to his protoform beneath were new sensations as he pumped his desperation in his hand. 

He was already slick, grunts he choked back in his vocalizer as he pumped his spike. A valve, a gorgeous valve belonging to the Autobot’s most untouchable mech lay spread out before him like an offering. He wanted to fill it, he wanted to feel that slick dripping slit suck him in. 

A rush of embaressment assaulted Prowl’s processor as his battle computer reminded him the probability he would last longer than ten seconds in Sunstreaker’s valve before overloading was less than 20%. 

Some of the arousal in Prowl faded, the reality of his situation and what he was allowing starting to seep in. 

Prowl tore his gaze from Sunstreaker’s public masturbation before him to tell him to close his panel and get out, only to become entranced by the look on his face. Sideswipe was venting heavily in Prowl’s audial, gripping his legs tight, and sucking on the leading edge of his right doorwing. Sunstreaker was staring at his twin, mouth slightly agape, with a look of adoration and desperation. 

Prowl’s spike twitched in his hand, demanding attention. He gripped it and tugged. This time he didn’t hold back his grunt as a rebellious flare of jealousy tore through his spark. 

He wanted Sunstreaker to wrap his legs around him, pump his valve up and down on him, and look at Prowl like _that_ while Sideswipe sucked his doorwings.

Grunting more now, Prowl could hear the wet jerk of his desperation. 

Sideswipe’s hands released Prowl's legs. He walked around and dropped to his knees before his twin’s valve. He stared up, enraptured then extended his tongue. The wet suck of Sideswipe’s lips on his twin’s valve caused Prowl’s ire to rise. 

He stood for a better view. Spike in hand, and valve fluid trailing from the chair to his legs, his words of protest for being excluded died in his vocalizer. 

Sunstreaker had pressed his other hand back behind himself on the table to lift up and meet his valve to Sideswipe’s lips. He stared down at him as Sideswipe licked Sunstreaker’s valve in a way that was more like he was kissing and sucking on his mouth.

His mouth would open with a needy moan then close his lips down on Sunstreaker’s wet mesh. Prowl could just see his tongue darting out each time. Sunstreaker’s vents flared open as he pressed his valve against his twin’s worshipping mouth. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Only Sideswipe’s moaned, and wet sucked were heard. Sunstreaker was completely silent as he watched his twin make out with his valve like a long lost lover.

Prowl’s hand on his spike slowed at the sight, rising up to pinch the tip before gliding back to the base. He lost track of time, staring at the intimacy before him.

“Jerk off on his valve.”

Prowl’s hand froze, and he stared at where Sideswipe was still having a wet sloppy make-out session with Sunstreaker’s now drenched valve. Sunstreaker gave no indication he had said anything. Slowly, Prowl returned to stroking his achingly lonely spike. He was hearing things he wanted to do.

With a final moaning, needy kiss Sideswipe pulled his face away from his twin’s valve and looked at Prowl.

“Jerk off on his valve.” Sideswipe’s chin was glistening with Sunstreaker’s valve fluid. “Close. Without touching him.” 

Sideswipe shuffled to the side and rested his face on Sunstreaker’s inner thigh plate, his optics tilted toward Sunstreaker’s valve as if to watch.

Sunstreaker was looking at Prowl now. None of the adoration and devotion he had held on his expression remained from when he had looked at his twin. Now he looked like a deadly predator, warning Prowl not to approach too close. Fuel pump hammering, and hard spike throbbing in his hand, Prowl took a step closer. Staring down, he watched his spike approach that soaked and glistening valve. He moved closer, pumping his spike in hand, almost feeling those mesh lips wrapped around him, until Sunstreaker revved his engine in warning.

Prowl looked down at that gorgeous valve and pumped his spike. He could feel the heat of Sunstreaker on the tip of his spike. Sideswipe’s hands began pawing at Prowl’s thighs. 

Gritting his teeth, Prowl tried to hold off his overload. He wanted this to last. His grunts became more pronounced and when Sideswipe grabbed Prowl’s valve, he was lost. Putting his weight on that touch, he ground his wet and neglected valve against Sideswipe’s hand.

“C’mon Prowl. That’s it. Mark up that pretty valve.”

Sunstreaker smirked at him, and the wet needy slaps coming from him, and Prowl got the sudden thought of how much he’d love to splash his transfluid on that arrogant smirk. In his fantasies Sunstreaker would be over come, his face morphing from indignation to adoration.

Prowl panted and grunted, working himself up until liquid hot pleasure shot through his systems like an electric storm. Staring down he watched the first spurt of transfluid shoot out onto that sopping wet valve. His transfluid. Prowl’s transfluid on Sunstreaker’s valve. Golden fingers immediately started rubbing it against a node and Prowl aimed his next spurt there. Mesh valve lips were held open for him and he watched as Sunstreaker jerked and gasped when transfluid sprayed right on it. Still jerking his spike Prowl squirted straight on Sunstreaker’s entrance, considering just shoving it in for his final spurts when the tip of his spike was engulfed into a hot moaning mouth and given a hard suck. 

His final shuddering spurts were off-loaded into Sideswipe’s mouth. First on his tongue licking at the end of Prowl’s tip, then suckled in and out as Sideswipe’s optics flicked in overload. 

His legs felt strutless, like tension cables had been sliced and the palms of his hands rested on the table between Sunstreaker’s messy valve. Electricity still shot from seams between Prowl’s plating with every needy suck from Sideswipe. Golden-yellow fingers, dragged up accross the valve dripping in Prowl’s transfluid. Like a magnet Prowl followed their path with his optics. The were raised up, a string of fluid hanging from the tips then slowly sucked between stunning lips.

Sunstreaker flit his gaze from Prowl down his twin sucking aftercharge on Prowl’s spike, while the deadly warrior tasted Prowl’s fluid off his own fingers. 

With a suctioning wet pop, Sideswipe broke the enchanting scene with a tsk. 

“Look at the mess you made on Sunny. I better show you how to lick him clean before we frag him off.”

Prowl stared for a moment, stunned as Sideswipe licked up the side of Sunstreaker’s array. Sunstreaker’s engine purred and Prowl dropped to his knees before this golden adonis. Sideswipe lapped up Prowl’s transfluids from the sides, his face already wet with his twin’s valve fluid, but leaving behind no traces on Sunstreaker’s polished plating.

Sideswipe made a show of it. Wet sucks all around the edges of Sunstreaker’s valve on display. After a few moments, Sideswipe pulled back and smacked his lips toward Prowl. 

“I saved the center for you. Get right in there. Lick him hard. He doesn’t mind a little nibble on his node.” 

Valve fluid dripped from between Prowl’s legs to the floor as his calipers clenched. He had never tasted himself on another, and the heat of a valve against his face had been all but a faded memory. Nuzzling his face against the sopping wet mess, Prowl moaned then extended his tongue. The tangy taste of Sunstreaker mixed with the bitter metallic of his own transfluid on his tongue. Moving his face back and forth, Prowl buried his face between those drenched folds. He pressed his face harder, brought his hands up for leverage -

“Don’t touch the finish.”

Sunstreaker’s clipped tone stopped him, and Prowl dropped his hands back down. He attempted to kiss it. Make out with the slit of Sunstreaker’s valve as Sideswipe had done. He moaned, and sucked slippery mesh lips dripping his own transfluid into his mouth.

But Sunstreaker was having none of it.

Soon Sunstreaker had grabbed Prowl’s head to guide him to where he liked it. Pressing his face hard against him, Sunstreaker rubbed his valve on Prowl’s face. Prowl’s battle computer engaged to optimize his partner’s moans. 

The pace increased. There was a desperation to Sunstreaker’s movement’s now. Prowl looked up and his spark sank to see Sunstreaker's focus on Sideswipe. 

A hard blunt pressure pressed against Prowl’s drenched valve and he jumped. Any words he might have said were lost in his moans against Sunstreaker’s valve. The tip pressed between Prowl’s mesh folds of his valve, and dragged up and down his slit. Prowl arched back against it the third time it dragged over his entrance already craving the feel of a hot, living, pulsing spike inside him over his own fingers. 

Sideswipe’s spike pressed forward to meet him, and Prowl grunted against Sunstreaker’s valve when his calipers ached under the stretch. 

“Frag yea.” Sideswipe’s spike jumped inside his straining calipers, “He’s so tight, I told you.”

“No I told you. Harder. ” Prowl found his face held against Sunstreaker’s entrance and he extended it inside to lap up traces of his transfluid that has slipped inside, “Lick me clean.”

They spoke over him, his battle computer consumed now only with taking directions. He licked the valve before him clean then sucked and nibbled greedily on the node as wet slaps shot hot pleasure shooting through his valve. He didn’t stop his assault on Sunstreaker’s node until sparks were shooting between Sunstreaker’s seams and his plating shuddered out a rattle in silent overload.

With a click Sunstreaker’s panel over his spike retracted. His spike pressurized instantly, jutting out proud. Prowl paused only for a second to lick the mixture of transfluid and valve fluid from his lips, but Sideswipe’s mouth beat Prowl to it. 

On his knees, bent before the table, Sideswipe fucked his valve while Prowl watched the red front-liner match his pace with his mouth on his twin’s spike. Prowl’s optics drifted up toward the face of Sunstreaker.

Prowl moaned and sucked in his lip at the sight of Sunstreaker still sucking his own fingers and staring down at Prowl and Sideswipe beneath him. This close to Sideswipe’s face, Prowl could almost imagine that deep look of desire in Sunstreaker’s optics was for him. Without conscious thought, Prowl’s desires set his battle computer running to analyze Sideswipe’s technique. He spent more time sucking on the head of Sunstreaker’s spike than trying to take as much as he could. Swirled his tongue, but never grasped the base with a hand.

When Sideswipe popped his mouth off Sunstreaker’s spike, Prowl eagerly took his place.

“Will you look at this.” Sideswipe’s hand drifted around Prowl and started jerking his newly pressurized spike. “Someone’s desperate to go again.”

Prowl almost sobbed around Sunstreaker’s spike when Sunstreaker grabbed his head and prevented him from copying Sideswipe’s technique. Their lonely and desperate commander was on his knees in the Rec Room floor. Datapad forgotten, Sunstreaker thrust his spike into his mouth just to the point of gagging but not past it. His twin fragged Prowl’s sorry valve and a hand jerked his spike that wasn’t his own for the first time in vorns. 

The twins were using him. 

They had to be using him, like some kind of toy between them, but Prowl didn’t care. He sucked harder and engaged his battle computer, eager to match their pace and needs. He mapped every gasp of pleasure, every twitch of plating and repeated whatever elicited it so that this wasn’t a one-time fling. Oral fluid started to drip from his mouth as he slurped and bobbed his mouth on Sunstreaker’s spike. His hands were held behind his back so he didn’t touch Sunstreaker, as Sideswipe rutted his spike between Prowl’s drenched mesh walls. 

Moving his tongue along the base of Sunstreaker’s spike, he learned to flick the cleft underside tip with his tongue. Sunstreaker’s vents would hitch and he would suck in a sharp gasp and moan around the two fingers he was sucking every time Prowl did. Sideswipe’s hand tightened around Prowl’s spike in a reminder not to neglect the other twin. Prowl clenched his stretched calipers tighter, delighted to hear Sideswipe whisper in his audial how good Prowl felt. Pulling his desperately lonely valve up, he pressed down hard in order to feel the rumble that emitted from Sideswipe when he pulled Prowl tighter against him. 

He could tell he was pleasing them, he was being so good. He could smell the charge building in Sunstreaker’s frame again, so he grunted in surprise when he was abruptly pushed off Sunstreaker’s spike. 

Orientation spun, hands grabbed, and Prowl found himself sat on Sideswipe’s lap in the chair, his legs held up from behind his knees. Sideswipe hadn’t even stopped his pace. The wet slap of his valve stuffed with Sideswipe’s spike and his own bouncing, hard and dribbling spike was now on full display toward Sunstreaker.

The twin’s met each other’s optics, and then Sunstreaker slid off the table like a deadly predator. 

Sunstreaker walked closer, fingers still sucking in his mouth, other hand slowly pumping Prowl’s oral fluid on his spike, and staring at his twin’s spike thrusting in Prowl’s valve.

“I can’t.” Prowl protested, his voice and doorwings jerking with each movement. “I can’t fit you both.”

The deadly mech came to rest between his legs. Leaning forward he extended his hand for balance on Sideswipe’s shoulder behind Prowl. His spike pressed on Prowl’s exposed node. Hot electric pleasure shot through Prowl as Sideswipe bounced him against it. 

Slowly, enticingly, Sunstreaker’s fingers popped from between his lips.

“Then we better loosen you up.”

Spark pounding, Prowl could only stare as Sunstreaker dropped to his knees between Prowl’s legs. The surly front-liner’s a mouth latched onto Prowl’s throbbing spike and sucked. One wet finger was pressed inside his valve along side Sunstreaker’s twin’s spike.

Any protests died in Prowl’s vocalizer at the sight of Sunstreaker’s lips stretched around his spike. Sideswipe didn’t slow his pace, slamming Prowl up and down on his spike and consequently up hard and deep into his twin’s mouth.

“Deep throat him.” Sideswipe growled in Prowl’s audial. “Sunny’s got mouth-node mods. We both do. Don’t have a lot of sensation on our frames from the Pits. Mine are on my tongue. Sunny has loads of ‘em deep. He loves when his throat gets stretched.”

Uncertain, Prowl pressed his hand down on the back of Sunstreaker’s head and Sunstreaker opened his mouth wider.

“That’s it Prowl.” 

Prowl pressed harder; Sideswipe’s pace in his valve pressed his spike deeper, forcing a muffled moan from Sunstreaker’s vocalizer. Sunstreaker’s throat constricted on the head of his spike, and Prowl tossed his head back against Sideswipe’s shoulder.

“Fuck yea.” Sideswipe latched his mouth onto Prowl’s doorwing. “Let me see you fuck my twin’s beautiful face.”

Prowl pressed harder, Sideswipe’s pace in his valve pressing his spike even deeper. He tossed his head back in a moan when Sunstreaker’s throat constricted on the head of his spike.

“Oh fuck yea Prowl. Now this is how you celebrate loses after a fight. Remind yourself you’re alive. Can still feel. And you feel so good. Sunny’s a sobbing mess over our bond with you fucking his mouth like that.”

He could see the swell of his spike stretch Sunstreaker’s throat deeper with each thrust. 

A second finger stretched Prowl’s valve and an image of what they planned to do with him flashed through his processor along with the words of how his all started. He ground his valve down that second finger to rush the stretch, Sunstreaker’s pressurized spike hung neglected between his legs.

Prowl grabbed both sides of Sunstreaker’s head and ground his spike deep. His battle computer matched the timing of Sideswipe’s thrusts in his valve perfectly. 

“Oh frag Prowl.” Sideswipe was the first to crack and say his name by accident. Knowing now that Sunstreaker was moaning over their bond, Prowl used his spike in Sunstreaker’s mouth, exactly how Sideswipe was using Prowl’s valve. 

“So full.” A third finger pressed at his achingly stretched valve, but he ground against it. “So fragging full.”

“That’s it Prowl.” Sideswipe panted, “Loosen up. Shoot your load deep in Sunny’s mouth.”

Prowl’s overload rushed over him like a lightning storm. His entire frame went rigid as he stared down at Sunstreaker’s frame quivering in overload with him simply from Prowl spike in his mouth. Sideswipe paused, watching Sunstreaker pull up to suck and bob on every spurt. His frame vibrated and spit sparks in overload. 

Panting heavily through his nose, Sunstreaker popped off Prowl’s spike. Just as Prowl had predicted, transfluid seeped from his closed lips. 

His fingers pulled out from Prowl’s stretched valve, and rose to standing. He rubbed Prowl’s valve fluid on his spike then lined up the tip next to the spike of his twin. He stared straight at Prowl, and Prowl pressed needily against it the best he could.

“Loosen me up. Use me as your frag toy. Make me forget about today’s losses. Make love to each other inside of me.”

With his final sentence, both twin’s engine’s rumbled into a purr. Sunstreaker’s optics locked over his shoulder on Sideswipe, and he pushed in, stretching Prowl’s valve wider than he had ever imagined. His vocalizer hitched, and his caliper’s protested.

It was worth it though, to see Sunstreaker lean over his shoulder and locked lips with his twin. 

Both of them moaned and trembled as they slid their spikes against each other in Prowl’s tight and previously neglected valve. 

They started slow. Pulsing in and out of him to stretch him. One would pull out as the other pressed forward. Until Prowl faded away and they moved against each other inside of him.

“Frag Sides, I love you so much.”

“Mmm Sunny, you feel so good against me.”

They talked over him in their sloppy kisses. He became a vessel of the love and desperation they shared for each other. They made love to each other with Prowl between them. Rutting their spikes up his valve and ignoring him completely. 

Their spikes embraced tight against each other. Their wet sopping kisses and tongues right by his face, dripped with Prowl’s transfluid. 

As promised, the twin’s swallowed.

Entranced by their expressions of uncompromising devotion, Prowl clamped down his valve, honored to be included. 

Part of him, the mech he had been before the war, watched in awe. 

His battle computer however, calculated how he could twist this to become a permanent arrangement, with the twin’s on their knees and expressions of possessive, raw desire locked on their faces -

Staring at Prowl, while he unknowingly pulled their strings.


End file.
